Current measuring apparatus include a uniform coil of wire which is wound on a non-magnetic former of constant cross-section area and shaped into a closed loop. Such current measuring apparatus is termed a Rogowski coil which is based on the Rogowski principle. The Rogowski coil comprises a flexible open ended member which is formed into a contiguous loop around a conductor in order to measure the electric current and associated parameters of the conductor.
In use, the flexible member is located around a conductor in order for a first end of the flexible member to locate adjacent to and be coupled with a second end of the flexible member. Accordingly, the flexible member forms a “closed” loop or a contiguous loop around the conductor carrying the current to be measured. However, since there must be a physical gap between the wire of the coil in the first end and second end of the flexible member the Rogowski coil does not physically re-create the theoretical closed loop of the theoretical Rogowski principle.
It is an aim of the present invention to overcome at least one problem associated with the prior art whether referred to herein or otherwise.